The invention relates to the field of false partitions, and in particular that of false ceilings and false walls. The invention relates more particularly to a sound-absorption assembly intended to be disposed in a room with a view to controlling the acoustic behaviour of the latter.
The sound-absorption assembly is intended in particular, but not exclusively, to be associated with a false partition provided inside a room.
Conventionally, false partitions are produced from frames able to be fixed to a wall or ceiling of a room and flexible sheets tensioned on these frames. Despite the increasing use thereof in various environments, false partitions produced with tensioned flexible sheets have a major drawback that is having poor acoustic properties. The tensioned sheets in fact reflect the sound waves, thus giving rise to a significant phenomenon of reverberation (or echo) of the sound waves.
In order to overcome this drawback, providing sound-absorption assemblies comprising flexible sheets provided with microperforations to increase the sound absorption and therefore to attenuate the reflection of the sound waves is known from the prior art. By way of example, the application WO 2008/07737 can be cited, which describes a sound-absorbent assembly comprising two tensioned sheets provided with microperforations extending substantially parallel to the wall to be covered.
The sound-absorption assemblies of the prior art do however have several drawbacks. First of all, the acoustic assemblies of the prior art are essentially effective for the absorption of sounds at frequencies above 1500 Hz (high frequencies). On the other hand they remain ineffective for absorbing sounds at low frequency (frequencies below 300 Hz). Moreover, the acoustic assemblies of the prior art are fixed directly to the partition to be covered. However, when they are already equipped with false partitions produced with tensioned flexible sheets, it is necessary to remove them in order to allow the installation of the sound-absorption assemblies. The absorption zones therefore remain limited to the number of microperforated sheets.